nalufic : LA LEYENDA DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO
by roantoviva
Summary: cuando el miedo hacia la bestia de HARDEGON desafía la voluntad del rey jude , lucy heartfilia -la princesa de magnolia- escapa del reino , y tras esto descubrirá que la bestia ala que todos temen se convertirá en la persona a quien pondrá su vida en juego para protegerla


**LA LEYENDA DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO**

 **"Alguna vez te sentiste como si todos a tu alrededor te miraran de forma extraña? Mi vida era como la de cualquiera de ellos, pero, a diferencia de los demás, yo no era humano , tampoco una bestia, solo era otro MONSTRUO . Y cuando eres como yo , la gente empieza a temerte y a causa de esto su miedo, los obliga a crear una barrera que los separe de ESO , a lo que tanto desprecio tienen y así es como comienzan los rumores..."**

 **CAPITULO 1: LA PERDIDA CONDUCE A UN NUEVO CAMINO**

 ** _(Reino de fiore-magnolia-)_**

 ** _*Últimamente una serie de rumores han azotado a todo Fiore , los rumores sobre la bestia de HARDEGON preocupa a los ciudadanos y a causa de esto , EL PARLAMENTO MÁGICO han proclamado que aquel que pueda vencer a la bestia , tendrá el honor de tomar la mano de la hija del REY JUDE , lucy heartfilia. El rey había accedido por el bien del reino , pero para la princesa fue el proclamo de condena y decidida a cambiar su destino escapo del reino , si ella iba tras la bestia y la vencía ella misma podría defender su mano y decidir con quien casarse. EL CONSEJO Sin embargo eso no lo iban a permitir... la caballería real y todos los gremios de la zona comenzaron a buscarla , durante toda esa noche no aparecieron rastros de la joven , hasta que se encontró un trozo de su prenda en uno de los barcos pesqueros que iban dirigidos a... HARDEGON_** ** _*_**

 ** __ No podemos permitir de que la impertinencia de tu hija nos destruya JUDE!_**

 ** __Lo se, es por eso que ahora habrá un cambio de planes, de ahora en mas quien traiga la cabeza del demonio y a mi hija le daré el trono!_**

 ** _\- el consejo mágico y toda la caballería se asombro con esto-_**

 ** __ P-pero... Jude-sama , si eso pasa ... hime-sama.. - SIRVIENTA MACGARDEN -_**

 ** __ EN ESTE MOMENTO LA ARROGANCIA DE MI HIJA NOS HA DEJADO EN GRABE PELIGRO , HE DECIDIDO LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA EL PUEBLO, NO PUEDO DECIDIR LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA ELLA!_**

 ** __ A la orden JUDE-SAMA!_**

 ** __ ... En ese caso reuniré a las tropas para ir en busca de la princesa! - COMANDANTE DREYAR-_**

 ** __ Cuento con usted comandante DREYAR_**

 **HAREGON-PUERTO PESQUERO 6:00 AM**

 _ **_ Bien , ya no que nadie**_

 _ **_hime, de que nos escondemos?**_

 _ **_ KYAAAAAAA! V-VIRGO! NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!**_

 _ **_ desea castigarme por ello hime - se pone de cuclillas-**_

 _ **_ N-NO! y-ya te dije que no me gusta que aparezcas así de la nada**_

 _ **_ estaba preocupada por usted y visto que no me ha invocado , decidimos venir a usted**_

 ** __... como que "decidimos"?_**

 ** __ YO~ mi princesa, como ha estado tu escape del reino ( ;3)_**

 ** __ loki? tu también viniste?_**

 _ **_ pues claro, no podríamos dejar que la princesa fuera por ahí sin sus llaves**_ ** _mágicas_**

 _ **_ CIEEEEEEEERTO~ HAZ VUELTO A OLVIDAR MI LLAVE  TU SABANDIJA! *empieza a castigar a la joven princesa***_

 _ **_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOO A-A-ACUARIO-SAN NOOOOO TT-TT**_

 _ **_ YEAH ACUARIO ES MUY SEXY CUANDO JUEGAS CON LUCY**_

 _ **_ no es un juego , escorpión-san**_ _ **TToTT**_

 _ **_ ACUARIO-SAN DEJE DE TORTURAR EL SEXY CUERPO DE LUCY-SHAN**_

 _ **_ eso no es nada - eby**_

 _ **_ h-hime-sama es nuestro deber ayudarte-gomenasai**_

 _ **_ aries-san , cáncer .. -se le forman los ojos de perrito ilusionado-**_

 _ **_ HEY! Y YO QUE -MOO**_

 _ **_lucy-sama estamos aquí para ayudarla, sabe que puede contar con nosotros**_

 _ **_capricornio , pero por que han venido todos?**_

 _ **_ hime, al huir del reino el rey ahora ha decretado de que todo aquel que regrese con usted y la cabeza de la bestia.. no solo tendrá su mano, sino también el reino**_

 _ **_ oh no... esto no..**_

 _ **-por eso mismo es que hemos venido ^^ -ebi**_

 _ **_ h-hime-sama te ayudaremos a derrotar al demonio y así tu podrás gobernar fiore sin tener que haberte casado-gomenasai**_

 _ **-! E-ESO ES VERDAD YO AL FIN PODRÍA... pero.. como podre pasar de desapercibida en este pueblo, si quiero encontrar a la bestia , tengo que saber en donde se encuentra**_

 _ **_ hime de eso me encargo yo - saca un conjunto de caza tesoros-**_

 _ **\- el conjunto estaba compuesto por: una camisa blanca con un moño azul en el cuello, un saco escote azul , guantes hasta el codo marrones, falda negra,medias largas azules , botas cortas marrones y un cinturón**_ ** _marrón._**

 ** __ es muy bonito virgo, gracias_**

 ** __no hay de que hime, tenga suerte , y si necesite algo no dude en gritar_**

 ** _*POFF*_**

 ** __ E-espera VIRGO! como voy a encontrar a el ... ya se fue.._**

 ** _*a continuación hagan de cuenta que escuchan "lucy no theme"*_**

 ** _La princesa empezó a recorrer todo hardegon , a decir verdad era la primera ves que paseaba por allí , era divertido se sentía genial pero no había tiempo para divertirse aun tenia que buscar información sobre el monstruo . Pregunto en las tiendas de armas , por todo el basar , y las pocas tiendas de magia que habían allí.Hasta que encontró a una familia que cuyos integrantes ya habían visto a la bestia de frente y lo que le contaron la dejo impactada._**

 ** __ UN DRAGÓN?!_**

 ** __ bueno no un dragón , es mas bien como.. emmm no se tu como lo describirías onii-chan?_**

 ** __ pues, tenia el aspecto de un hombre... pero no es un hombre... YO SI SOY UN HOMBRE!_**

 ** __Elf-nii-chan, ya vas a asustarla_**

 ** __ ya veo , oh! mis modales , ustedes son los strauss no?_**

 ** __ asi es, yo soy mirajane y ellos mis hermanos lissana (la menor) elfman (el mayor) o y ella es yukino y sorano , pero no son de nuestra sangre , pero aun así somos familia._**

 ** _\- la rubia estaba impactada, todos parecían exactamente iguales!-_**

 ** __ entonces tu también eres una maga estelar? - dice yukino_**

 ** __ oh? si lo soy^^ , soy lucy, por cierto_**

 ** __ sabes lucy, puede ser muy peligroso ir tras SALAMANDER, tu eres solo una , de verdad crees que puedes vencerlo?_**

 ** __sorano-nee! eso fue muy grosero-_**

 ** __ no.. tiene razón , pero .. yo ya tome mi decisión y si me detengo ahora, todo lo que hice hasta llegar a qui habrá sido en vano_**

 ** __ a que te refieres?- dice lissana_**

 ** __ . . . . . es... es un secreto ^^, pero si logro completar mi objetivo te prometo que te lo diré, muy bien tengo que irme gracias por su ayuda_**

 ** _*se va corriendo hacia en lo profundo del bosque*_**

 ** _-DONDE ESTA.. VEAMOS , DIJIERON QUE NO ERA TAN GRANDE , PERO SU FUERZA ALCANZO PARA DEJAR MAL ERIDOS A LOS 5 , DEVE SER MUY PELIGROS , DESPIADADO Y MUY ASTUTO , SERA DIFÍCIL VENCER_** ** _\- crujido de ramas-_**

 ** __ h-he? -CRAFF!-_**

 ** _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - se cae en una trampa- -POWW- aterriza en el fondo el hoyo_**

 ** __iteeeeeee, pero cuando fue que.._**

 ***crujido de ramas***

 **¿?: WHAHHAHAHAHAHA, es broma? Como has podido caer una trampa tan obvia como esa**

 **¿?: Te dije que funcionaria**

 **Lucy: oigan esteee, me pueden ayudar?**

 **¿?: Me temo que no podemos**

 **Lucy: porque no?**

 **¿?: A la comida no la ayudas a escapar**

 **Lucy: . . . . C-c-c-c-comida…..y-y-yo?**

 **QUE CLASE DE CANÍBALES SON?!**

 **¿?: Bueno, nos comemos a cualquiera de los magos como tú, que vienen a cazarme, no happy?**

 **¿: AYE SIR!**

 **Lucy: . . ., TU ERES SALAMANDER?!**

 ***el pozo era profundo, por lo que no veía nada***

 **¿?: YEP ^^ y ahora voy a asarte y devorarte**

 **Happy: y puedes sentirte alagado, eres el primero que cae en la trampa de natsu ^^**

 **¿?: TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ DELANTE DE LA COMIDA!**

 **Lucy: ¬¬ no sé qué es peor... que me coma un dragón idiota, o haber en su trampa**

 **Natsu: Puedo oírte bastardo, solo por eso ahora me Búrlate de ti y tu voz de niñata** **travestí**

 **Happy: hahahahaha, aye! No puedo creer que un hombre tenga una vos tan femenina**

 **Lucy: ¬¬ * es mi imaginación o es mas lelo de lo que parece***

 **Happy: natsu, saca al mago travestí ya**

 **Natsu: okay ^^ y luego me lo como * la estaba sacando con la cola***

 **Lucy: s-s-suéltame o te enfrentaras a mis... * mierda.. las volví a perder***

 **Natsu: huahua tiene mala suerte amigo-*cuando la vio de frente se dio cuenta que era una chica***

 **Happy: es una chica?**

 **Natsu: . . . . *mirada fija***

 **Happy: Natsu?**

 **Lucy: . . . *mirada fija* -por un momento... mi corazón se detuvo... no era bestia.. no era humano , era ambos...-**

 **Natsu: *gruñido* VETE Y NO VUELVAS!**

 **Lucy: e-eh? *lo dice de una manera confundía, owo re tierna***

 **Lucy: e-e-espera y-yo - QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?! POR QUE ME SIENTO TAN RARA?-**

 **Natsu: ERES SORDA?! DIJE LARGO!**

 **Lucy:*se asusta y sale corriendo***

 **\- QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA?! P-POR QUE ME HE PARALIZADO?!-**

 ***busco por todos lados y no las encontraba, pronto se hizo de noche y tras haber caminado en círculos se perdió***

 **\- E-el... se veía tan sorprendido como yo ... pero al mismo tiempo.. decepcionado-**

 ***empieza a llorar***

 **_ lucy: Que esto? por que me conmuevo de la nada ?... N-no ! no tengo tiempo para esto , debo buscar mis llaves , terminar con salamander , para poder encarar al reino, y poder tomar mi propio camino...**

 **-Pero... por que estas palabras hacen que me duela el estomago, y si.. y si en realidad soy yo la injusta , no debí sobs sobs ir me fue un error , tan ves si me hubiese quedado hubiera podido arreglar las cosas , pero ahora ya no se que hacer-**

 ***estaba tan agotada que caí tendida en el piso, solo quería morir , estaba avergonzada por mis acciones ,mucha gente sufriría por mi culpa, es solo mi culpa de nadie mas solo mía...**

 _ **" AVECES HAY QUE DEJAR TODO ATRÁS PARA VOLVER A EMPEZAR" recuerdas lucy?**_

 ** _pero y si me siento sola? y si tengo miedo?_**

 _ **" NO TENGAS MIEDO ... DEBES DE SER FUERTE , SI ELIJES UN CAMINO , NO TE DETENGAS Y SÍGUELO, SI ASÍ PUEDES SER FELIZ , ENTONCES LAS ESTRELLAS Y YO TE APOYAREMOS"**_

 _ **si!**_

 _ *** mmmmhh que ... que es esto? , siento como si una cálida luz me estuviera abrazando... si... es muy cálida , yo quiero... realmente quiero***_

 _ **lucy: quiero quedarme aquí...**_

 _ **natsu: HE?! PERO QUE MIERDA DICES?!**_

 _ **lucy: HUH?!* abre rápido los ojos* K- KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BÁJAME BÁJAME BÁJAME BÁJAME!**_

 _ **natsu: OUCH OUCH OUCH , YA! TRANQUILA, TE SUELTO TE SUELTO!**_

 ** _-se alejaron rápidamente el uno del otro-_**

 ** _lucy: -Por dios estoy completamente sonrojada-_**

 ** _natsu: tch, salvas a un mago y asi te lo agradecen , je típico_**

 ** _happy: niña deberías estar agradecida , no todos los días natsu hace algo así por un mago cualquiera_**

 ** _lucy: -aun sonrojada- l-lo siento , no debí actuar asi, es que me sorprendí al verle tan de cerca_**

 ** _natsu: bien, esto es tuyo no?_**

 ** _lucy: mis..._**

 ** _happy: fue muy sencillo encontrarlas natsu es un gran-_**

 ** _lucy: sobs gracias... gracias sobs_**

 ** _natsu: hieeeeeeeeeee N-No llores! E-ESPERA NO QUISE SER MALHUMORADO ES QUE REALMENTE ODIO A LOS MAGOS_**

 ** _happy : NATSUUU ELLA ES UNA MAGA!_**

 ** _natsu: hieeeeee es verdad , NO ES QUE TE ODIE, ME AGRADAS , DIGO, AL CONTRARIO LA VERDAD NI SI QUIERA ME GUSTAS , NO! ESPERA ESO ES PEOR!_**

 ** _lucy: sobs, lo siento TT-TT_**

 ** _natsu: s-solo no..* le extiende la mano hacia su mejilla* no llores_**

 ** _lucy: sob ... * esta... muy cerca* * blush* o-o-oye.. emmm e-estas muy cerca te importaría.. retroceder un poquito_**

 _ **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA LA PRIMERA PAGINA, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO**_

 _ **BESOS GRANDE Y QUE TENGA UN GRAN DIA NALU**_


End file.
